villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Granta Omega
Granta Omega is a character in the Star Wars expanded universe. He is the son of Xanatos and a prominent enemy of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker in the years before the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Omega vowed revenge on the Jedi Order for his father's death, not wanting to accept the fact that Xanatos killed himself. He can be considered the main antagonist of the Jedi Quest book series, making his first appearance posing as a crime lord named Striker on the planet Mawan, where he was the mastermind of a planet-wide civil war. Biography Granta Omega was born on Telos IV to Tura Omega and the Dark Jedi Xanatos, who became the First Citizen of Telos IV. At age 3, he was sent with his mother to hide in the moon of Nierport VII, where Tura worked at a refueling station. Xanatos told his son everything about the Jedi Order, his former Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and how much they "misunderstood" the Force. While he hoped that Omega would be Force-sensitive, he soon realized this was not the case. Nevertheless, upon his death, he left his fortune from the Offworld Corporation to Omega. As a young man, Omega left his home to attend the All Sciences Research Academy on Yerphonia sponsored by Senator Sano Sauro. His mother died two years later; he never came back to Nierport VII for the funeral. A few years following the Invasion of Naboo, Omega hired a number of bounty hunters to capture any Jedi training on Ragoon VI. The Jedi that were there, Obi-Wan Kenobi, his apprentice Anakin Skywalker, and the Jedi pilot Wren Honoran managed to evade the numerous traps set out by the bounty hunters, including a trap that Omega himself set up. Following this attack, Kenobi and Skywalker did research on Omega and learned of his origins on Nierport Seven. They also learned that he had a knack for collecting Sith artifacts, though he had no Force sensitivity at all. They also discovered that he was extremely wealthy, though they could not determine the source of his wealth. Omega reappeared to attack Kenobi and Skywalker while on a mission to find a scientist on Haariden. There, Obi-Wan discovered that Omega planned to dominate the galactic bacta market through the mining of titanite on Haariden. Omega later captured Anakin, in an attempt to impress a Sith Lord. Skywalker managed to escape and, along with Kenobi, stopped Omega from gaining any more titanite. In 27 BBY, Omega appeared on the world of Mawan disguised as a crime-lord named Striker. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Yaddle were assigned to the planet to negotiate peace between the warring factions there (not knowing that it was Omega who was the orchestrator of everything going on here). Omega once again captured Skywalker, and this time hoped to kill him as well as all of Mawan with a bioweapon, to further impress the Sith Lord. Though Skywalker escaped and Mawan was protected, Omega succeeded in killing Master Yaddle, who had been protecting Anakin at the time. Omega prepared to escape Mawan, and Obi-Wan Kenobi tried to stop him. It was during his escape that Omega revealed to Kenobi that he was the son of Xanatos and grandson of Crion. Kenobi was utterly astonished by this news, but realized that it all made sense. Omega obviously inherited his father's fortune from Offworld Mining Corporation, and his father's hatred of Jedi. Over the next few months, Omega worked with the scientist Jenna Zan Arbor. Together they planned to use the neuro-drug known as the Zone of Self-Containment to control thousands of innocent people. In these months, Kenobi and Skywalker encountered Zan Arbor, and were led through a string of puzzles on worlds such as Romin and Falleen that led them to finding Omega on Coruscant. Here they discovered that Omega planned to assassinate Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Though the assassination was foiled, and Palpatine was protected by the Jedi Padawan Ferus Olin, a number of innocent lives were taken (including Senatorial Secretary Tyro Caladian, who learned of Palpatine's true identity, but was unable to inform anyone before he was killed). After a battle with Obi-Wan on his speeder bike, Omega managed to escape the Jedi yet again. Omega was finally granted an audience with the Sith on Korriban and took Zan Arbor with him. He met with the Sith Lord in a tomb in the Valley of the Dark Lords, and moments later, encountered the Jedi. He shot and killed Darra Thel-Tanis with his KYD-21 blaster pistol when she tried to protect fellow Padawans Ferus Olin and Tru Veld. After that, he fled and was followed by Obi-Wan. Omega manned an E-WEB repeating blaster turret against Kenobi, as well as wrist rockets. Despite initially holding the advantage, his blaster cannon later overheated and exploded. Omega was thrown against a wall. He made another attempt to attack Kenobi, but was too weak, and Obi-Wan killed Omega with his lightsaber. Omega's last words were "I know who he is. You will wish you did," referring to Darth Sidious. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Wrathful Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Crime Lord Category:Assassins Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Strategic Category:Mastermind